


you fit me and i fit you

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, their friendship would be cute mkay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: in which two painfully in love teenagers form a friendship over the people they can't have





	you fit me and i fit you

He smiled painfully at the girl he loved from across the hallway. Though she would never love him back, he could dream.

"Cheese soufflé!" A bright voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Maya Hart" he laughed at the blonde, her joking always seeming to cheer him up.

"You're still staring at her?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming serious.

"Yeah. But you're still staring at Friar so you're no better"

"Touché" she nodded, looking back at Riley and Lucas.

"Wanna be broken with me?" she asked, trying to look away from them.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Wanna go for ice cream to drown out the heartbreak of that?" she gestured to the couple at Riley's locker.

"I'd love that Miss Hart" he spoke in a goofy fancy voice.

And so as they linked arms and walked off, a new friendship was starting to form.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil drabble i wrote at 2am bc maya and charlie could have been great


End file.
